


Silence in the Library

by WorryinglyInnocent



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, PWP, Phone Sex, Storybrooke post-s1, library smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 13:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10439145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorryinglyInnocent/pseuds/WorryinglyInnocent
Summary: During a warm Storybrooke summer, Belle and Rumpel discuss air-conditioning, bras, and the lack thereof. The conversation gets a little… hot.





	

Belle would be ever grateful that her breasts were small enough to allow her to go without a bra during summer. Not that Storybrooke ever really boasted the kind of scorching heat that really warranted wearing as few clothes as possible, but this particular morning she had quite enjoyed watching Rumpel watching her get dressed and seeing his narrow-eyed, catlike smile when she had buttoned up her dress over her lacy knickers and naked chest.

It was a narrow-eyed, catlike smile that meant he’d had an idea, and that the results were likely to be pleasurable for the both of them.

Unfortunately, the anticipation of this had left Belle in the unenviable state of teetering on the edge of arousal for the majority of the morning. The library was always quiet on a Tuesday, and she did not have all that many visitors to occupy herself with and keep her mind from wandering in a rather less than innocent direction. She tried burying herself in _War and Peace_ to keep her thoughts in a sober place, but every time she had to put the book down, she found herself wondering about what Rumpel could possibly be planning.

She was not at all surprised when, at four minutes to twelve, when she was just about to close the library for her lunch break, her phone began to ring, and the caller was Rumpel.

“Hello Rumpel.”

_“Hello darling. How are you?”_

“I’m fine thank you. I was just about to close up for lunch and come over. How are you?”

_“Rather warm, actually. I was thinking about you, and the fact that the library has air-conditioning, and my shop does not.”_

“Well, it’s not my fault that you choose to wear a ridiculous amount of clothes.” Belle smirked. He couldn’t see her, but she couldn’t help the expression creeping over her face.

_“It did not escape my notice that you did not put on many yourself this morning. In fact, I was thinking about that whilst thinking about your wonderful air-conditioning.”_

Belle leaned back in her chair, tapping her fingernails along the edge of the issue desk.

“Is this a thought it might be prudent for me to lock the library door for?” she asked.

_“It might be best, my love.”_

Belle slid off the chair and went over to the library door, twisting the key in the lock and turning the sign to closed. The blind slats had been angled down all morning to allow the sun in but prevent it blasting the books, and she gave them a quick twist to stop anyone being able to peek in. She leaned back against the door, directly under the air-conditioning unit, and she let the breeze cool her down and blow her hair away from her face.

“So tell me this thought then.”

_“Well,”_ Rumpel began. _“I was thinking of you, sitting in your chair, reading your book all prim and proper.”_

Belle gave an involuntary shiver at the way his tongue rolled around the words ‘prim and proper’, and she made her way back to the desk, sitting back in her chair and crossing her ankles in the most demure pose she could think of.

“Yes. What does this have to do with the air-conditioning?”

_“Well, I was thinking of you, sitting in your chair, reading your book all prim and proper. You’re nice and cool from the air-conditioning, but just sitting in one place for so long, you’re going to get a little cold. And I was thinking, well, if you got a little too cold, it would likely become apparent that you’ve foregone a certain item of clothing this morning.”_

Belle gave another shiver, and looked down at her chest. Sure enough, her nipples had stirred into hard and very obvious points against the thin fabric of her sundress, making it incredibly clear that she was not wearing a bra beneath.

She put her phone on speaker and set it down on the desk in front of her, leaning on her elbows and looking down at it expectantly.

“Yes,” she said, prompting him to go on. “It would.”

_“So you look down and you see that you’re looking rather perky.”_

She had already established that, but Belle played along, hooking one finger into the neckline of her dress and pulling it out to look down inside at her pert breasts and dusky pebbled nipples.

“Oh yes,” she said. “Very perky. Now what?”

_“Well, you don’t want anyone to come in and see that you’re not wearing a bra. That’s your little secret. So you need to warm up a bit.”_

Belle bit her lip and smiled.

“If you were observant enough to notice that I did not put a bra on this morning, you will also have been observant to know that I did not bring a cardigan to the library with me.”

_“Indeed, I was just thinking exactly the same thing. You don’t have any extra clothing, and you can’t turn the AC off without the place turning into an oven, so you’re going to have to be creative.”_

He practically purred the last word, and the sound made Belle’s already sensitive nipples ache for his touch there.

_“There’s no-one about in the library, so you cup your breasts through your dress and rub.”_

Belle did so, but the touch of the silky fabric against her nipples had the opposite effect to the one she was ostensibly trying to create. Rumpel, devil that he was, knew this. She was sure of it. She grinned again and leaned in a little closer to the phone.

“Rumpel,” she began, her voice a breathy whine, because she might as well get a little revenge whilst he followed through on what was undoubtedly a plan to tease her into absolute distraction. “It’s not working.”

_“Well, they do say that the best way to warm up is bare skin to bare skin. You’re going to have to get inside your dress, my dear. How shall we go about that, I wonder? It’s button down, is it not?”_

Belle nodded, realised that Rumpel couldn’t see her, and breathed “yes”.

_“You undo one of the buttons, one of the middle ones so it’s less obvious. Just one, so you can slip your hand in surreptitiously and hold your breast.”_

Belle slid her hand into the yawning gap that the open button created and cradled her left breast, massaging her palm over her nipple. She remembered the last time warm hands had held her naked breasts, and the little shiver of pleasure rolled down from her nipples to the apex of her thighs.

_“Does that work any better?”_ Rumpel asked.

“Yes,” Belle lied, giving her nipple a sly pinch. “But there’s a problem, Rumpel.”

_“What might that be, my sweet?”_

“Well, with only one button undone, I can only get one hand into my dress, and both my breasts require… attention.”

_“This is indeed a conundrum.”_ Rumpel paused and Belle could practically see him licking his lips. _“You’ll have to undo the rest of the buttons, down to the belt.”_

Belle was already opening the front of her dress and sliding both hands in to hold her breasts, tracing patterns around her nipples with her fingernails. There was silence in the library for a moment, the only sound Belle’s heavy breathing as she continued to tease her breasts.

“You know, Rumpel,” she said presently. “I’m actually feeling rather warm now.”

_“Well, it’s time for that wonderful air conditioning to cool you off then,”_ Rumpel’s voice purred on the other end of the line. _“Maybe you need to get a little cold air on your skin. Perhaps that will help.”_

Belle slipped her gaping dress off her shoulders to leave her naked from the waist up, and she felt the cool breeze from the air-conditioning swirl over her nipples, arousing them afresh.

_“It’s not working, is it? You’re still just as turned on as you were before. More so. You’re so sensitive you’re practically aching.”_

“I am,” Belle groaned. “I wish you were here. If you were here you’d be kissing my breasts, licking my nipples… I’m just going to have to make do without you.”

She had to suppress a small smile at the barely audible squeak on the other end of the phone as she licked her fingertips, coating them in saliva, and rubbed them over her nipples in an approximation of Rumpel’s warm tongue.

“It feels so _good_ , Rumpel, but not as good as the real thing, not as good as when you use your teeth.” She pinched her nipples, tugging on them slightly and giving an unashamed moan, perhaps more vocal than she would have ordinarily been had Rumpel been there beside her. She wanted him to enjoy this interaction just as much as she was.

_“Are you wet, Belle? Touch your panties, I bet you are.”_ His voice was breathy, hoarse and catching in his own arousal, and Belle grinned at achieving her aim. She imagined him sitting in the back room of the shop, hard cock outlined thick through his trousers, grinding his hand down against his erection to try and stave off his pleasure until he’d heard her come.

_“Sweetheart?”_ he prompted, and Belle realised she hadn’t made a reply. She surreptitiously snaked one hand under the hem of her dress, spreading her legs under the issue desk to press one finger to the gusset of her knickers. They were already hot and damp.

“Yes,” she gasped out, stroking along her cleft through the lace. “Yes, I’m wet.”

_“How badly do you want me there?”_ Rumpel growled. _“Do you want me to drink you down, fuck you with my tongue until you can’t walk?”_

Oh, how she loved it when he talked dirty like that. It had taken her a while to convince him of that fact; he had been so certain that such language was not for her delicate, noble ears, but once she had told him in no uncertain terms exactly what she wanted him to do to her, their conversations in the bedroom had taken a much naughtier turn, to Belle’s utter delight and great pleasure.

“Yes!” she said. “God, yes, if you were here I’d have you kneel here under the issue desk and I wouldn’t let you up again.” She heard his throaty chuckle on the other end of the phone.

_“I would do it gladly, sweetheart. The fact remains that I am not there, though.”_

“Can’t you come over?” Belle gasped, continuing to stroke herself through her panties and wriggling with pleasure as her wandering fingers found her clit.

_“Not in the state I’m in right now, my love,”_ Rumpel replied, and Belle imagined him with his trousers open, cock in hand and rubbing lazily as he talked to her. _“I’m sure that we can come to a compromise. Why don’t you slip a hand down into your panties, pretend that your fingers are mine. You know what you like, sweetheart. Tell me what you’re doing, let me imagine I’m doing it to you.”_

Belle wasted no time in hitching up her dress around her hips and putting a hand down her panties, slipping two fingers into her soaking cleft.

“You’d finger my clit,” she said, breathing heavily as she tried to keep composed enough to speak whilst she was touching herself, following her own instructions. “Just little circles around it at first, not directly on it, just making me keyed up enough to beg you for more.”

_“Do you want some more, Belle?”_

“Yes!” She pressed a finger against her clit, rubbing the hard little pearl, edging herself closer and closer to her orgasm, but she knew that she was going to need something more to reach that wonderful peak. “It’s not enough, Rumpel, I need more. More fingers.”

_“Tell me what you need.”_ His voice was barely more than a growl, and Belle moaned, arching her back against the chair and reluctantly stilling her hand so that she could think coherently for a moment. Her inner walls were clutching, begging to be filled, and she gently pressed her middle finger up inside, the slick warmth welcoming her touch greedily.

“Need you inside,” she gasped. “Need something inside. That thing you do with your fingers, that little twist…” She circled the finger nestled inside; it wasn’t exactly the same sensation but it was near enough, and she slipped in past her knuckle, throwing her head back and easing her index finger up inside as well, the feeling of fullness and completeness building her ever nearer. “I’m so close, Rumpel, I want you here…”

_“Just come for me, sweetheart. Touch your clit again, touch everywhere at once.”_

Belle practically howled with need, scrambling her other hand into her panties and finding her clit as her fingers inside curled…

She felt her inner muscles clamp down on her fingers as she came with a shriek, the pleasure rushing through her veins from her clit and warming her already overheated body even further. As she came down from the high, she could feel the perspiration beading on her back and under her breasts, and she panted as she carefully extricated her hands from her underwear, lolling back in her chair with her legs gaping, sodden panties on display. She was very glad that she’d locked the library.

_“Well, it certainly sounds like you had a good time,”_ Rumpel’s voice said.

“Yes,” Belle breathed. “Yes, that was wonderful. What about you? Are you close?”

_“Yes,”_ he replied. _“Oh yes, Belle. I’m a lot closer than you think.”_

“What do you mean?”

_“Open your eyes, sweetheart.”_

The call cut off and Belle’s eyes shot open; she squealed she saw movement at the end of one of the stacks opposite the issue desk, hands flying to cover her herself, but a split second later she recognised the interloper as Rumpel, leaning on his cane with the world’s most wicked smirk on his face.

“Have you been there that entire time?” Belle asked, disbelieving. She was sure that she’d been keeping track of ins and outs all morning, surely she would have noticed him enter.

He held up a spare key as he made his way down the aisle towards her. “I have my methods.”

Belle gave a huff of laughter, shaking her head and settling back in the chair, letting her hands drop and watching Rumpel’s gaze roam over her breasts hungrily.

“Did you enjoy the show?” she asked.

He nodded, and as he reached the issue desk, Belle could see the eager bulge in the front of his trousers. He must be aching for release, and Belle beckoned him round the desk, pressing a hand against his crotch and feeling the heat emanating from him even through his layers of clothing.

“Would you like a repeat performance?” she asked, voice husky.

“If you’re willing.” If he was trying to sound nonchalant, then the hitch in his voice when she gave him a gentle squeeze completely defeated the object. Belle stood, slipping her arms back into the sleeves of her dress but not bothering to fasten the front, and she shimmied her panties down, kicking them off to the side before hitching her skirt up again and perching on the issue desk, letting the fabric bunch around her and spreading her legs to invite him between them.

“Now you’re here,” she said, “perhaps you can act out what you’d like to do to me in person.”

Rumpel nodded, undoing his belt and buttons and taking his cock out, flushed dark and already leaking from the quivering tip.

“I want to be inside you.” He gave a grunt of pleasure as Belle took him in hand, tugging his length gently as she lined them up and slipped the blunt head into her entrance.

“Come on inside,” she purred, slipping her arms around his neck as he braced himself against the desk, and a moment later he pushed in all the way in one smooth stroke, resting there for a moment to let her body adjust to him before pulling almost all the way out and beginning to thrust; Belle rolled her hips to meet him, just relishing the feeling of being so close to him, so fulfilled.

It didn’t take Rumpel long to come, his movement stilling with a long groan of her name as his head dropped down to rest on her shoulder, and Belle stroked through his hair, only letting go when he moved away to pull out and clean up a little. Belle began to rebutton her dress.

“Well, that was certainly one way to spend a lunch break,” she said. “Perhaps a somewhat unconventional one.”

Rumpel chuckled. “You know, if you do something unconventional often enough, it becomes conventional.”

Belle bit her lip as he raised his eyebrows at her. “I do love you,” she said.

“And I love you. Or else I might not have suggested it. Lunch is very important, after all.” He leaned in to kiss her, and Belle returned the embrace with fervour, carding her fingers into his hair.

“Can’t I just have you for lunch instead?” she asked.

“Maybe tomorrow.” Rumpel winked. “For today, allow me to treat you to a burger at Granny’s.”

Belle slipped off the issue desk, letting her skirt fall back into place.

“I suppose that’s an acceptable compromise.” She hooked her arm through Rumpel’s. “Granny’s it is.”

Rumpel glanced down at her panties where they remained discarded under the issue desk. “Aren’t you going to…”

Belle shook her head, leading him towards the door. “You’ve already seen what can happen at lunchtime,” she said. “I think I’d like to be prepared for all eventualities.”

She smiled as they stepped out into the sun. She could definitely get used to this kind of encounter in the library.

 

 


End file.
